B's Last Words
by xCHARLIExPEACHx
Summary: Beyond Birthday is able to seize some "alone time" with L, and uses this opportunity to have a little bit of fun, and learn some more about the man he loves to hate. WARNING! REALLY BAD FANFIC! Haha X OOC WARNING X
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going In For The Kill

Beyond Birthday's POV

After months of careful planning, I am finally ready to make my move. Today, I shall kill L Lawliet, and my mind will finally be at rest, knowing that I have beaten the notorious L!

Stepping out into the street, I took a scrap of paper from my pocket, memorizing the address written on it, before ripping it to pieces and throwing the remains in the trash. Exhaling, I continue down the street, reading the building numbers as I walk. To think I have lived so close to him for the past week, and now, today I will be victorious. It was all so weird to me. I look up and realize I'm at my destination. My heart pounding in my chest, I survey the area. Deciding that ill go in through one of the side windows, I make my way to the alley where it's located.

Taking a rock, I smash in the window, trying to be as silent as possible. Ha, as if it were possible to be silent while breaking a window. Once the window had been broken, I climbed in hastily and silently, ignoring the jabbing pain of glass in my sides. I quickly located the room where the security camera's controls were held, and knocked out the man that was operating them. Once the man was silent and on the ground, I disabled all of the security cameras on every floor between me and L.

Sprinting out the door, I ran as fast as my legs could take me, up 5 flights of stairs, towards the raven haired detective.

'_Does he really need a 30 floor building as headquarters for this one case?!?'_

Upon entering the hallway of the 5th floor, I heard the voices of Matt, Mello and Near. They were classmates of mine at Whammy's House, and they were brilliant, not to mention strong. I quickly ducked behind a vending machine, praying they did not hear me.

'_Those must be L's new successors!!!'_

I held my breath for as long as possible, standing as still as my body would allow, when they finally got in an elevator and left. I was home free! The other cops left hours ago so the only people here were L, Light Yagami and Misa Amane. Misa and Light were both in confinement so I would have no problem getting to L, unseen. L would die by my hand tonight.

"GET HIM! HE'S TRYING TO KILL L!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stupid Matt

Beyond and L's POV

Thanks to everyone that reviewed or faved my story! I'm having a bit or a writer's block, so I'd appreciate if everyone told me what you'd like to happen! Please no mushy romantic stuff though, LOL! Thanks! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

-Charlotte

Beyond's POV:

'_Stupid Matt! Forgetting his fricken video game and ruining my master plan! He just had to come back for it. Now L is getting away!_'

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, the cold night air piercing my aching lungs. Finally I came to an alley, turning around I hear frantic panting, and look towards the source of the pitiful noise. I can't believe my eyes…

'_L LAWLIET! RIGHT HERE! TRAPPED IN THIS ALLEY!_'

My heart starts pounding as I close in on the detective, his large onyx eyes widen in sheer terror.

'_What am I doing? Oh god… I could take him to my hotel, or I could keep him in one of the many rooms at the headquarters…_'

Thinking about my options I closed in on the small hunched over man, relishing the terror in his eyes.

L's POV:

'_He's keeping me in my own home; the bastard is holding me hostage in my own home! He's forcing me to send messages to the other's, saying not to come to my living quarters, he's holding me at gunpoint forcing me to turn away my chances at help! If I weren't afraid for my life, I would fight. I need to keep reminding myself, that this is Beyond Birthday, he's accustomed to ending the lives of innocent people, and he'd kill me if even flinched at his orders._'

So this is how it's going to end. 'L Lawliet found dead in his own home!'

That would be a great news paper headline.

B held a gun to my head once again. "Tell them to leave you some food outside of your door, but they are not allowed in, under any circumstances" He growled.

"The gun isn't really necessary here, B. I can see who has the upper-hand; I wouldn't do anything to risk my life." I stated uninterestedly as I performed the task.

"You know, you gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut Lawliet" B smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Almost Sorry

L's POV

"And maybe Beyond needs to stop being immature. I have already offered you a position on the team. You don't have to try and surpass me B, you can work by my side and we can be equals. Everyone would see how good you are and they would stop blaming you for those murders!" I couldn't help but chuckle. Beyond has no clue that I solved the LA BB murder case. He still thinks that the late Naomi Misora was responsible for it. What can I say? I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP L!" Beyond spat furiously. I think I hit a nerve. Beyond has always been a bit sensitive when it comes to surpassing me, and I don't blame him one bit, his counterpart A, had already committed suicide due to the immense pressure of living up to my name. I sit back in my chair and sigh thinking about the day Beyond found A hanging in the closet from his neck.

'_Beyond had burst into my quarters in hysterics._

_Being my backup allowed him special privileges, such as coming into my bedroom and talking to me directly. Backup… B stands for Backup, and that's all he'll ever be to me. A spare. I despised him so much, because he had a gift I didn't. He shared an amazingly useful gift with the Shinigami. Yea, Beyond… a sad little boy was born with the burden of seeing when someone was going to die._

_I asked the young copycat what was wrong, and he just burst into a fresh round of tears. I could see the rivulets of salty water trickling from his deep, sparkling ruby eyes; for just a second, I almost felt sorry for him._

"_A! He… he… HE'S IN THE CLOSET!" Beyond shouted, sniffling. I found this hysterical. He was crying because he found out his best friend and crush is gay! He should be happy; he has a better chance with him now._

"_He wrapped a rope around his neck and tied it to the coat hanger in the closet! L!! A HUNG HIMSELF!" Beyond screamed, pity, fear, and fury evidently affecting his quivering voice. I didn't find it so funny anymore.'_

That was the first time I had ever touched Beyond, and he was startled to say the least when I pulled him into a hug and comforted him. I think that was the first time I touched him _emotionally_ as well as physically. Since that day, Beyond has distanced himself from me, to the point of being driven insane, and creating a mass murder case even _I_ had trouble with. He's brilliant to say the least, and I admire him in a highly twisted way.

Now here he is, holding me captive in my own home, and I have to give him props for having the brains and power to pull this off; although I don't know who he thinks he's fooling, I can tell he's scared out of his mind. Sitting here with a gun to my head, praying he doesn't get caught, I bet he isn't too comfortable right now. Poor Beyond. I hope he has a new trick up his sleeve, because the one I'm about to pull might set him back a pace or two.


	4. Chapter 4

B's Last Words

Chapter 4: Hello Panda and Uncalled for Haircuts

~ Thanks to everyone that has been supporting me and following this story, as bad as it may be. And btw, L talks about Hello Panda ( a kind of cookie that's filled with cream) in this chap, #1 because he eats it in the real series, and #2 because I'm nomming on some right now XD. Enjoy!~

B's POV:

All of the sudden, I see the raven haired captive advancing on me, a look in his eye that can't be mistaken for anything but love, and I gulp. I have no clue what that could mean, and for once… it scares me. He had me cornered, nowhere for me to go, he says "Beyond, Beyond, Beyond. When will you learn? This is no way to treat someone that loves you…" he trailed off, searching my eyes for some response. The second my hand relaxed on the trigger, L got a victorious look in his eye, and just like that, I knew it was all lies. Who is he fooling, I have some tricks too. I catch a glimmer of silver in the open desk drawer, and a plan forms in my dark brain. I grab the sharp scissors, and hold them where Lawli can see them.

"Attempting to pull your tricks on me, shame on you. You're a terrible actor Lawliet"

"Attempting something? I was merely stating the truth! It pains me to think you're under the impression that I am trying to deceive you! It hurts right here, B" he drawled, pointing to his heart. His cold, black heart.

"For every time you misbehave, I'm going to cut off a lock of your hair. If you don't comply, then something even worse will be done to you." I flashed him a devious smile, as I snipped a tiny chunk of his dark hair. We both watched as it fell to the floor, and I felt something deep inside of me… I sort of felt bad. I had always admired his hair, but there was no turning back now, punishment must be delivered. We were both jolted by a knock on the door, and L got up to answer it while I hid behind the door.

"I brought you an assortment of food Ryuzaki, I even got your favorite! Strawberry Hello Panda!" came Watari''s rusty voice. It was evident in his words that he was attempting to goad his pupil out from his dark, lonely quarters. I know L is wise, he wouldn't dare tell Watari about me, because it would mean the death of the both of them.

"Thanks Watari" and L's voice wavered ever so slightly before he shut the door again. All L took off the cart was the box of Hello Panda, but I grabbed a jam sandwich. We could put the rest in the fridge for later.

About three hours later I decided it was time for the both of us to go to bed. I knew L doesn't really sleep, so I handcuffed him to me, and cut a few more locks of his luscious hair when he refused to sleep, claiming he doesn't need much more than a few hours a week. Yet, once he was lying down in bed, he fell asleep almost instantaneously. I sighed, looking at him sleeping like he hasn't slept in months… oh, he probably hasn't, I laughed lightly to myself. I turned my body away from his, and fell into a nightmare ridden slumber.

L's POV:

I woke up around noon, sore and slightly chilled, looking to my left I see it's because in the middle of the night, Beyond robbed me of the covers. Stupid sadist. Hey, who's that in the mirror? Oh my god… that's me. My hair, it's… so short! He chopped off my beautiful hair! I'm going to murder that bastard! Hang on, B insists that he look like I do, so that means, because my hair is now short, we don't look as much alike. Should I tell him? Or should I just let him figure it out on his own. I vote for telling him.


	5. Chapter 5

B's Last Words

Chapter 5: Defying the Devil

Thanks to lightningpelt, Hawkbelly, StrayAssasin, and Peter Rabid for convincing me to keep up with my writing! I appreciate it, and if I missed anyone, you should yell at me in a review *winks*. Now on to my mediocre attempt at a story!

L's POV:

So, I suppose I have to tell the retch about his mistake now. '_Dear god in heaven, I know I've stated a multitude of times that I don't exactly believe in you, but please give me the strength to survive whatever this monster throws my way, I beg of you'. _With a heavy sigh, I set off in search of my slave driver. Oh… There he is in my armchair. I stop myself; this could be the perfect opportunity to scare the crap out of him. He isn't asleep, but I can tell he isn't paying any attention to me. He must be plotting.

"BOO!" I yell while prodding him with my finger. B gave a great shout and leapt from the chair, he must have cleared at least 5 feet!

"I guess now we know you're a light sleeper." I chuckle, while B merely scowls at me, rubbing his head which he bumped on the table.

"Anyhow, I just thought I might point something out to you. You know your fascination with copying me? Well, here's the thing, since you cut my hair, we don't look alike anymore…" I trailed off, seeing my point was clearly made. It was evident in his twitching eyes that I had struck a chord by finding a flaw in his 'master plan'. I can't help but flinch as he whips a pair of scissors out of his pocket and moves over to the mirror. A few swift strokes and his hair is almost identical to mine, short, choppy, and just as black.

"Problem solved." He smiled eerily at me, almost egging me on.

I took the bait.

"Stalker much?"

I enjoy playing with his mind; I can tell he doesn't expect the responsible, brilliant L to act this way at all. I don't think B knows I have it in me to be immature when someone adds a bit of fuel to the fire.

He advanced on me and grabbed a pair of handcuffs that I had left on the counter from when I had cuffed myself to Light. "Maybe this will teach you how to respect those in charge" He said with a hint of malice. 'Oh crap!'

A hint of red catches my eye, and I spot B's jar of strawberry jam on the counter closest to me. I have to agree with B on this one, strawberries are GOOD! I slowly open the jar, and stick a finger in, licking the sweet jam off of my pale finger slowly, savoring its delicious taste. B stood staring at me as if I had just killed his mother. He advanced on me slowly, and I sent him a glare that said 'I dare you!' That did it… He was in my face within seconds, yet I was one step ahead of him as always, and it only took that one step to send him flying with a strong roundhouse kick. However, I stupidly forgot the fact that we were chained together, and I landed squarely on top of him, and much to our displeasure, the jam jar landed a few feet away, in a gooey, red mess.

I was so sure I was victorious, until I snapped back into reality a millisecond too late, and was delivered a punch in the jaw. DANGIT!


	6. Chapter 6

B's Last Words Chapter

Chapter 6: Bamboo and Lover's Tea

I'm sorry for freaking everyone out, saying I was going to stop this story… but the good news is, I added it to my to do list. Magically, I feel compelled to complete everything on my to do lists, so bare with me. This may get ugly. BTW, sorry if I make any mistakes in this chapter, I'm typing with a finger splint (I sprained my finger playing soccer). Thanks for supporting me, and from now on, I'm going to have an OOC warning on this story for L.

B's POV:

There was a knock at the door and seeing L move to answer it, I grabbed a sharp knife for persuasion. I wasn't about to let him get away with ruining my plans. The plans I've been cultivating for so long! I'm not going to admit defeat; he'll have to kill me first. L only opened the door enough to stick a bit of his head out, looking oddly like a panda peeking out of its hiding spot among the bamboo stalks. Just to make sure he wouldn't make a stupid move, I pressed the blade into his back, right over where his heart should be. If he had one, that is. Then again, who am I to say such a thing as that? If anything, I am the one without a heart. Hearts are messy; they create unwanted emotions, and emotions equal weaknesses.

"Misa, now really isn't the time. I'm very busy" came L's voice, strained from our earlier shouting match. Surprisingly enough, no one had heard it, but it probably had something to do with the fact they were on the top floor and everyone else in the building was on the third.

"Busy with what L? Have you got a lady friend in there?" Misa giggled as L flushed.

"L? Why are you making those funny faces?" Misa asked cocking her head to the side, much like a confused dog, and I pressed the knife just a bit deeper into his back.

"I'm making that face because you're right Misa, there is a woman in here, and I would really like to get back to her. So if you don't mind, I'll just be going." He stated as he shut the door in her shocked face. Well… shocked isn't quite the right word. It was more along the lines of horror at the thought of L and any sort of female engaging in some sort of action other than talking. Yet, even talking was rare.

"So, where is this lady friend of yours?" I chuckled darkly.

"Why she's right there, B!" he said pointing to me, with an utterly straight face.

"So are you implying that we have a relationship? I wasn't aware of this…" I drawled, advancing in on him. OUCH! He's always one step ahead of me, isn't he? I grab my cheek and give him a roundhouse kick to the balls before calmly going to the stove to boil water for some tea. Ah, it's great to watch your enemy groping his crotch in a blinding agony that YOU caused. There is no other feeling like it. I think I'll go for some Lover's Tea today; it seems ironically perfect for our current situation.

"Hey, Lawliet. You want some Lover's Tea?" I asked him nonchalantly.

I was highly amused when he nearly choked on the cookie he was shoving down his throat. He sure could be a pig at times. Coming from me that's rich, seeing how I'm infamous for my permanently pink-stained fingers, cultivated from my particularly messy jam eating habits. Something I didn't like about being here with L was the lack of jam. *Sigh*.

"Teas ready" I said, shoving him his cup and saucer. If he wanted cream and sugar, he better get it himself. I'm not going to be his bloody maid. Oh, ha-ha. I said bloody. I like blood.


	7. Chapter 7

B's Last Words

Chapter 7: Lackluster

Here you go everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm serious when I say to message me if you have ideas. Ideas are something I appreciate greatly! A special thanks to lightningpelt, for going out of your way to review. Thanks for your help!

L's POV:

There is nothing for me to do. I don't want to put up with his stupid antics anymore. Each day he just becomes more and more annoying, not to mention he torments me mercilessly for hours on end. If he even comes within a foot of my person today I will kick him where the sun don't shine, and make a break for it. What truly kills me is that I can't tell who the smarter one is here. I know he was always supposed to be my backup, but what if he truly IS good enough to replace me? What will I do once he has taken over as the world's best detective and I'm out of a job? What I need is some candy, a good book, and an armchair to myself.

I grabbed a box of Pocky, the strawberry kind, and my battered copy of "The Catcher in the Rye". This book continues to amaze me, because no matter what Holden does, he only judges other people. He can make a mountain of mistakes, yet he blames other people for their faults. He needs to judge himself, that's what he needs to do. Although, a tiger never changes his stripes, so you can't hope for too much. It's like B, I have him all figured out. When I'm angry, he attempts to make it worse. He wants to push me and push me until I snap right in half and do something rash. I honestly think that's what he's waiting for. I think he wants to see me weak, so he doesn't have to feel so weak himself.

"Do you want any tea? I was thinking of brewing some Jasmine and Orange Blossom blend." B questions, attempting to make casual conversation.

"No thank you. I'd rather just get back to my book if you don't mind." I snapped. Maybe he was trying to turn over a new leaf and show a small act of kindness, but there is no way I was going to buy it. B will always be the same predictable backup. He really could benefit by learning some new tricks, maybe if he spent his time doing something productive instead of drawing in that stupid book of his, he might develop and actual scheme or two. So far his plans of torture have been lacking finesse. If he intends on getting to me, then maybe he should put a little effort into his work.

Today seems a bit off. Normally B would have done something by now, yet he's just sitting in the corner serenely with his book. Yes, figuring out the inner-workings of Beyond Birthday's mind is my hardest case yet, but I don't believe in giving up! He scares me more when he's silent then when he's plotting.

"Beyond, what are you thinking about?" I know he most likely will not answer, but it's worth a shot.

"Well Lawliet, I'm thinking about you" it wasn't the statement that scared me; it was the fact that he kept a completely straight face as he said it. He has a pretty good poker face, but I'm not in the mood for gambling.

"Exactly what about me has sparked your train of thought?" I just hope he gives me an honest answer. It's not very often that I ask questions, I'm generally in charge of answering them.

"Your eyes. I'm wondering what hatred and neglect you had to face in order for them to become so lifeless, so lackluster, so… dull" Again with that stupid poker face. He just made that comment about my eyes as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. He is no kitten; I can definitely tell he is playing some sort of twisted game.


	8. Chapter 8

B's Last Words

Chapter 8: Bloody Ginger Tea

I'm sorry for the horrendous quality and length of this chapter; I'm just not feeling this story right now. Ah well, tell me what you liked (or hated) about this chapter, I know I have my own list.

L's POV:

"What do you mean my eyes are dull? Not everyone is born with Shinigami eyes, Beyond" I pointed out. I'm not in the mood for taking insults from the likes of him.

"I don't mean anything by it L. Simply that your eyes leave something to be desired!" B was playing stupid games, games I wasn't planning on partaking in.

"Well, I'm quite fond of drawing, and your eyes are particularly hard to draw, due to their lack of liveliness. No offense meant, really" B stated, and his straight face surprised me. I grabbed the book from him, and checked out what he was working on. It was a picture of me, except, my face was off. My eyes looked cold and hard… almost lifeless, as B had said. I tossed the book back to him, seriously wondering whether or not I was sane when I chose to start a conversation with him. They always end this way, twist and turn until something awkward or seriously disturbing comes up. Unfortunately, I'm usually left thinking about these things for a while. Damn you B, sparking my train of thought, until it ultimately leads to me sitting miserably in my arm chair questioning my purpose in life.

"If you can't see the life in my eyes, then you clearly know nothing about kindness. That's what's reflected in my eyes Beyond. Love and caring are two emotions that you know nothing about!" I yelled not because I was angry, but because I wanted to get my point across. He was a miserable twisted little boy, and I wasn't afraid to put him in his rightful place!

B's POV:

Sometimes it was almost funny how hard he tried to prove a point. When will L ever learn? He's supposed to be smart! What a rip off! Grabbing my book back from his pedophile grasp, and hugged it gently to my chest. That monster won't get anywhere near my precious sketch book! This book holds some of my deepest, darkest secrets, my best plots, and my most embarrassing doodles. Some of these drawings are enough to make _L _blush. Not that I'm a pervert or anything, but I have drawn a few pictures of us holding hands… so it would be horribly awkward if he saw my book.

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I retch. It's time like these that makeup can't cover what I've done. The burn marks are still kind of evident on my face, and even more so on the rest of my body, my wrists hold marks even worse than those from suicide attempt number 10. They show just how sadistic I am, to the point that I harm myself for fun. To tell the truth, it feels good, watching the blood pour out of my arms, trickling to the floor in a dark rust colored river, it's almost poetic. I don't think L would like my hobbies all that much, if he knew about them that is. I don't think I really could ever tell him, he might be revolted and abandon me. Worse, he could make fun of me for it. Too much to handle, I don't want to think about it. Today will be the last time I cut, I swear.

Wrapping my arms in cloth, and throwing my razor away, I'm really starting to crave some tea. Ginger tea specifically.

"L! Tea time!" I figured he may want some as well.

"Beyond, since when does Ginger Tea contain blood?"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! My laptop was broken again so I couldn't write while I was on vacation like I had planned. It's awful, I know. Be brutal with your reviews, I haven't written anything in ages, so my techniques and wording are rusty. I just want everyone to know this is the second to last chapter. I don't think I can carry this out any longer; it's been a dying fanfic since about chapter 5 or 6. I hope you guys enjoy it (or try to).

B's Last Words

Chapter 9:

B's POV:

"It's mine. Would you like to see my cut?" I tell him, pushing the sleeve of my shirt up around my small bicep. L gaped at my arm and dropped his tea cup in shock, causing it to shatter into large, glittering shards.

"Beyond, what's that cut from?" he asked me, afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry about it…" I mumbled, I don't want him to know about my problems. He doesn't need to know anything more about me, he already knows too much. A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie, and I shot L a threatening look. If he answers that door, I'm going to stab him. He didn't take my threat.

"Who is it?" L called, staring me down.

We didn't get to hear who the caller was, because at that second, I charged at L and sent a punch to his abdomen. His poor attempt at retaliation made me want to laugh so hard I'd pee my pants, and I let him know it.

SLAM!

L's POV:

Third time's the charm, or in this case, third ninja kick. I sent him flying, and I'm damn proud of it. Beyond has struck my last nerve; he plays with me like a fricken puppet! I'm not going to have any of this. I get that I'm the hostage here, and he shouldn't be treating me nicely, but damn it I want some respect! I show concern for his well being, and I appreciate the times when his behavior is acceptable, but I keep forgetting that to him, this is just some sick game. He wants me dead, and if I don't kill him first, he's going to murder me. He's jealous, he wants my position. He wants to be the best detective in the world, but I'm in his way. He wants my life; He wants what he can't have.

I won't let him win.

I will _kill_ him, if that's what it takes.

Beyond Birthday has had his last victory. It's time for L to show him his place.

B's POV:

Nail and tooth, that's how we fight, He can't be the best at everything; I have to show him up somehow.

SMASH!

I sent a vase flying as I lunge on top of him, leaving the roses in ruins on the floor. I take a shard of the tea cup L broke earlier, and slide it down his arm, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. He's pinned beneath me, nows my chance…

I won't lose.

I'm not afraid to kill.

It's time for L to get off his throne, and make way for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!

B's Last Words

Chapter 10: Watch Your Back

L's POV:

"Beyond, there's no reason for us to be fighting like this…" I drawled, approaching his back slyly, like a fox. Just as planned, his head whipped around right in time to receive a blow to the face.

CRACK!

I have no clue how I just ended up on the floor.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" One, two, three strikes to my face; the pain is unbelievable, it's blinding.

The only thing more blinding then my pain is my rage.

B's POV:

That'll teach that bastard to screw with me. I'm not in the mood to lose a fight today; I think I need to end it soon before he gets too badly injured. I shove my hand in my pocket, reaching for my knife.

_Think Beyond, do you really want to kill him? You have such strong feelings for him, whatever those feelings may be. You respect this man, you vie for his attention, and you want to be him. Is it wise to kill someone that can easily out smart you?_

He noticed my hesitation and took advantage of it; I took an awkwardly positioned slam to the chest, and felt I was going to cough up blood any second. I've never been able to see my own numbers, and I could see that L has quite a bit of time left living… so I fear the outcome of this fight. Even if I lose, I have to mark him somehow. Let the world know that I came this close; I almost won!

A single scarlet B.

I had him pinned beneath me, and now my mark was made. He'd carry that with him for the rest of his life, and it would always remind him of the time I overpowered him. The time I took him hostage. The time I got to know him. The time he acknowledged my existence. The first time he regarded me without utter contempt and sheer loathing.

My heart fluttered.

L's POV:

Typical Beyond, so insane and so easily distracted. I removed myself from underneath him, but I wasn't immune to the pain he inflicted upon my right bicep. It's so like him to want to permanently scar someone, to make sure that they are always reminded of him. I think he has a need for attention, or abandonment issues.

"Beyond, come here. Let's just stop our fighting. Let's just let it go" I embraced him and murmured into his ear. He was stiff as a board and he tried to pull away, but I prevented him, my hand digging in his pocket. I used my free hand to stroke the top of his head consolingly.

"We can fix it, you don't have to worry. We can make you better"

"I don't understand… I'm not broken"

Yet ever so slowly, he started to hug me back. I think maybe, just maybe he's starting to trust me.

"L, I have a confession to make. I want you to listen to me…"

"Don't worry, I'll listen…" With that I plunged the silver dagger deep into his back. He made a retched noise and drew breath.

"I was going to tell you…" He coughed, his words cut short. My suspense got the best of me. What did he have to say? Wait, he's trying to get in my head. I won't let him. God, I'm so confused!

I twist the dagger.

He screams.

"Lawli…"and he's gone. Dead in my arms, I drop his corpse to the floor. Kick the face of the boy I once knew.

There in the corner lies the sketchbook of the late Beyond Birthday, and in between the dark pictures filled with gore are beautiful, colorful pictured filled with love and evidence of intense concentration.

Pictures of Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet holding hands and pecking each other on the lips.

I guess I got my answer.

He wanted to tell me…

_He loved me._


	11. Epilogue

B's Last Words

Epilogue: Saying "I love you"

He loved me.

It's been 3 years since the day I killed him. 3 agonizing years, years that were filled with sleepless nights and tearful silences. There isn't any way to undo what has been done. It's forever engraved in history. Forever marked as the day the once-greatest detective on earth killed his backup; killed his B. Every day, I look at myself in the mirror and think _'I've been devoting my life to stopping bad people from doing bad things, but now I am nothing more than a bad person myself. I've contradicted myself. I thought I was justice, I thought I was good, but apparently I'm not a very good judge of character. I'm bad. I'm corrupt. I'm _evil_'_

My hand moves to my shoulder subconsciously, it was the last place he touched me. He wanted to mark me forever, mark me his own, and he succeeded, in more ways than he will ever know. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized I missed him.

I traced the scar on my arm. Again and again, I trace my B. I trace what's left of him.

I hadn't gone to jail for my actions, it was deemed self defense. I got his body cremated, threw him a nice funeral, there was a gorgeous ceremony afterwards. I had some of his ashes pressed into a tiny diamond; it was then put on a gold band. It hasn't left my ring finger since. I sprinkled the last of his ashes in a field somewhere in the country side. I go to visit every Sunday. A magnificent garden has sprouted there thanks to the fertile soil. Fertile with the body of the man I murdered. I tend that garden every time I visit, making sure I won't kill that too. I placed a bench in the center of the garden, a quiet place for me to sit and talk with him. I bring him Jam sometimes, but mostly I just bring him letters. Letters that I wrote on sleepless nights, in tear filled moments of silence. Letters I write to him, telling him just how much I regret doing what I did. Letters I write to him, wishing and hoping that we can still be friends.

He changed my life forever, I can't go anywhere without seeing something that reminds me of him. Hearing something that reminds me of him. Smelling something that reminds me of him. Touching something that reminds me of him. Tasting something that reminds me of him.

I can't eat jam anymore.

I can't eat strawberries anymore.

I can't eat anymore.

I miss him.

I… love him.


End file.
